A Small Problem
by Torchwood Cardiff
Summary: Vik has more issues from the fence In You Did What. Warnings for Medical exams, mentions of past medical abuse and rape. Strong language.


_**Thanks to PsychcoGeek and jokay927 for all their help with this.**_

* * *

Vik walked slowly into the locker room. He need to find Rob, but it was not going to be easy to say what he had to say. To Vik's relief, Rob was the only other one in the locker room.

"Rob..." Vik began. "You remember what happened yesterday?"

At the small smirk that crossed Rob's face, Vik felt his cheeks heat up.

"I've got a small problem that I need your help with," Vik continued.

"What is it?" Rob asked

"You know when you said that it could hurt while...you piss?" Vik lowered his gaze when Rob nodded. "Well, it does..."

"Shit," Rob said. "I'm going to need to re-examine you. Possibly even insert a catheter."

"A-a what!?" Vik stepped back in shock.

"It's possible." Rob rolled his eyes. "Come on,"

Rob motioned for Vik to follow him, but he hesitated.

"It going to hurt? And do I have to wear that flimsy gown again?"

"It might," Rob said. "And yes, you do."

"As long as I can piss without wincing for the rest of my life..." Vic sighed and moved to catch up with Rob. "I doubt a bit of pain while wearing that stupid gown will kill me."

* * *

They entered the room. "Okay, same thing as yesterday. He pointed to the gown. "Put that on."

Vik did so. "Okay now what?" He sat on the bed looking at what Rob had in his hands. "What is that?" He saw the package with the word 'Catheter' on it.

Rob rolled his eyes. "It's a Catheter, as I need to empty your bladder to relieve the pain that you are feeling in your lower abdominal region.."

"That goes in my..." Vik gulped.

Rob smirked.

"That's an exit, not an entrance!"

"You're the one who can't go!"

Vik gulped.

"I've done this more than I like to admit," Rob's tone softened.

"How's it work?" Vik asked.

Rob pointed to the tube part. "This bit goes into your penis and up into your bladder where this bit-" he indicated the bag "-collects the urine." He placed a hand on Vik's shoulder. "It will be more uncomfortable than painful, however you may feel some pain when the tube is inserted."

Vik gulped. "What do I have to do?"

Rob just smirked. "Lie back and let me get started." with that he washed his hands.

Vik did so, shaking slightly.

Rob turned and was about to speak but stopped as he spotted the slight trembles that rack the other man's frame. He sighs as he fills up a bowl of lukewarm water and walks over while grabbing a cloth on his way. "There's nothing to be afraid of Vik, I'll try to keep it as professional as possible."

"What's that for?" Vik gulped, seeing the bowl and cleansing solution.

"I need to clean the area to avoid you getting an infection." Rob placed the bowl on the side and before putting on his gloves. "Now...are you okay with me doing this?"

Vik nodded, tensing up as Rob put on gloves. "What's going to happen, I mean..." He blushed.

Rob give him a reassuring smile. "I'm just going to wipe you down before lightly numbing the area, so you're ready for the catheter."

Vik gulped. "Okay."

Rob wheeled over a stool before taking a seat. "Right then, lift your gown and we'll get started."

Vik did so, looking at what Rob had in fear.

Rob sighed. "Vik, it'll be fine...if you want me to stop at any time, or if you don't feel comfortable with anything I do..." he shrugged. "Let me know, okay?" At Vik's tight nod, he gently soaked the cloth into the water and slowly rubs it across the trembling man's groin.

Vik sighed, slowly starting to relax.

"I need you to spread your legs slightly wider, so I can have more room."

Vik did as he was asked, "Hurts."

Rob nods and soothingly rubs his hand along the younger man's thigh. "I know Mate. I know." with that he gently cups and lifts Vik's penis before wiping the cloth across the nasty bruise, cringing slightly at the wince he hears.

Vik hissed in pain.

Rob placed the cloth back into the water and then begins to wash Vik more thoroughly, giving him a reassuring smile as Vik turned red as his body reacted to the touch. "It's okay Vik...it's a natural reaction and besides, it'll make it easier to put the catheter in."

Vik gulped. "If you're sure it's normal..."

Rob rolled his eyes. "It's completely normal." He gently tried to pull back the foreskin but stops as he notes that it's very tight.

"That hurts!" Vik gasped.

"I bet it does...look I have an idea to make it less painful, but I'll need your consent," Rob said.

"What is it?" Vik asked, as Rob covered him back up for now.

"I can remove the tight foreskin to make it easier on yourself for when you are having sex or taking a piss. Obviously, I'll have to numb the area with a light anesthetic," Rob said.

"Do you know how to it?" Vik asked softly. "I could care less about having sex."

Rob chuckled. "What!? A good looking bloke like yourself? I bet you would have them lining up around the corner...that's if you weren't an MI5 agent," with that he looks into the other man's eyes "And yes Vik...I know how to do it."

Vik looks away with a sad chuckle "I would...if it wasn't for that."

Rob paused and cocked his head to one side."Is there something else I should know?"

At Vik's blush, the ex-junior doctor sighed. "Tell me Vik!"

Vik played with the helm of the flimsy gown. "I-I've never...never done it" when he spotted the frown, his blush deepened. "I've never had sex before."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah, so how are you going to do it?" Vik asked. "Will that needle have to go in my-" he gasped'"

Rob quickly stood up and placed a hand on younger agents chest as he spots the panic in Viks eyes "Hey! Calm down! It'll only feel like a small prick."

Vik looked at Rob. "You have done this before, right?" He asked, sighing. "What are you going to do first?"

"Yeah, I've done this before and you'll only be numb for around half an hour or so," Rob gently pushed at Vik's chest "Lie back down...as first I'll wait until you have relaxed before doing the aesthetic."

Vik looked up at him. "Can you at least relieve the pressure first?"

Rob cringed. "I can't put the catheter in without it being rather painful, as your foreskin is too tight." he shrugged. "But with your consent...I'll give it a go, that's if you want me too."

"How bad would it be?" Vik asked. "The pain?"

Rob sighed "Think about the pain you are in now...and double it."

Vik looked at Rob in horror. "That bad?" He gulped.

Rob sighed in annoyance "What is it that's freaking you out...is it the catheter, or the removal of your foreskin?"

"Both," Vik said softly. "And I wasn't telling you the truth yesterday."

Rob frowned and glanced at him. "Just what are you hiding, Vik?"

"Nothing," Vik gulped.

Rob narrowed his eyes at the obvious lie. "Tell me Vik!"

"You saw the scars?" Vik asked.

Rob slowly nodded. "Yeah I saw them...what about it?"

Vik took a shaky breath. "I can't say. Just.. can't. "

Rob pulled back with a frown. "I read your file...it mentions that you had an incident when you were younger." he turned to look the other man in the eyes "What happened Vik?"

"Something sexual," Vik gulped

The ex-junior doctor raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by sexual?"

"Guess, " Vik gulped.

Rob stood up with a look of horror. "Are you trying to tell me...what I think you are trying to tell me?"

"Yeah," Vik nodded. "If you're thinking that."

Rob took off his gloves and rans his hands through his hair. "When?...How old were you?"

"I was fourteen," Vik said.

Rob bit his bottom lip before coming up with a decision and sat down on the bed beside the young agent, ignoring the way he flinched, as he stated. "Whatever you tell me will not go beyond this room," Rob gave him a reassuring smile. "Can you tell me what actually happened?"

"There's no camera's?" Vik asked. "It was a medical doctor. During one of those vist things." He looked everywhere but at Rob.

Rob gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I turned them off when we came in here." he leaned forward as he tried to catch Vik's eye. "What type of visit things?"

"Those teenage visits you have to have for some school stuff," Vik looked at Rob, "you know what I mean?"

Rob frowns "Yeah, I know what you mean...what happened?"

"Take a guess," Vik said. "No one believes me when I said I think the doctor did something."

He runs a hand through his hair "Vik...I need you to be more specific, what do you think they did?" he gives him a reassuring smile "I'll believe you Vik...you can tell me anything."

"I think they, um, tried to assault me," Vik said softly. "Something didn't feel right."

"How so?" Rob asked.

Vik flinched, "It was an exam...just needed to feel around they said. It hurt, a lot. next thing I know there's a tube being shoved up there," He tensed up. "Are they supposed to hurt? The exams?"

Rob slowly shakes his head "They aren't suppose too...this is why you freaked out Yesterday?"

"Yeah," Vik said. "Are they supposed to say feel around?" He asked. "Until I was sixteen, my parents made me go to that doctor. I couldn't go to anyone else. They said no. I'm scared of them now."

Rob gave him a sad smile "No...there's no need to, every Doctor knows how to do an internal." He sighed and gently places an arm around Viks shoulder to tug him into a one armed hug. "I'm sorry for what happened to you...but you know that I would never, in any way possible, take advantage of you, right?"

Vik relaxed and slowly nodded. "Yeah, it's hard cos I thought that was what Doctors did. What's going to happen now since I still can't, um, you know." He blushed.

Rob smirked. "We'll just take it slow and go at the level that you are comfortable with...okay?"

VIk nodded. "How are you going to do it?"

Rob sighed. "First things first...I need to cut back your foreskin so I can insert the catheter, as I'm sure you can feel the pressure building?" He gets up, off the bed, before re-washing his hands and putting on a clean pair of gloves.

"What are you going to do first?"

"I'm going to numb the area slightly and then remove the foreskin before placing the catheter at the same time." Rob looked Vik in the eyes. "It won't hurt at all and when I'm finished...the pressure in your bladder will be removed."

"How are you going to numb it?" Vik asked, seeing Rob put on gloves and grab a syringe.

"I'm going to inject in a light anesthetic into the top of your thigh," Rob loaded up the syringe and then looks into Viks eyes. "It will only feel like a small pinch...so, are you ready?"

Vik couldn't take his eyes off of the syringe. "I, um..." He gasped as he saw the needle.

Rob paused and cocked his head to one side. "What?"

Vik glanced at the needle. "That."

Rob raised an eyebrow "You're freaked out by a needle?"

"Yeah."

Rob sighed and tried to think of something else to numb the area...but drew a blank. "Vik, I promise you it won't hurt but it's the only way to numb the area."

"Okay."

Rob wiped the area down before injecting him with it "There, all done."

"That's it?" Vik asked. "It's over?"

Rob smirked "That's the anesthetic part done, now we just have to wait a few minutes for the area to numb before quickly cutting away the foreskin and inserting the catheter."

"No one else knows we're here, right?" Vik asked, shifting his weight. "I feel...weird down there."

Rob shook his head. "The door is locked from the inside and I have switched off the cameras, so no-one besides the two of us will know what has been going on here." With that he gently strokes the man's thighs. "You fully numb yet?""

"They can't get in?" Vik tensed up. "I guess so." He said softly.

Rob frowns at the way the way Vik tenses. "You okay?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Vik asked.

Rob gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm going to cut away the foreskin and insert the catheter now."

VIk took a shaky breath. "I won't feel this right?" He jerked his head around to the tray of instruments.

Rob smirked. "All you will feel is a small tug-like sensation...but it won't hurt."

"There won't be blood?" Vik asked.

He shakes his head "That's what the iodine sterilised water is for. It will reduce the risk of infection at the same time as stop you from bleeding."

Vik nodded. "Okay, do it."

Rob picked up the scalpel; quickly and cleanly removed the man's foreskin, gently wiping the area once more before inserting the catheter "Ok...all done, now you can go."

Vik groaned in relief as his bladder empties "That feels better."

Rob glanced at him "See, nothing to be worried about."

Vik hesitated, shifted his weight. "Feels weird."

Rob bit his bottom lip "So...you haven't had an internal exam since you were sixteen?"

"Fourteen," Vik answered shaking slightly. "Why?"

He sighed and hesitated slightly before stating, "I can give you one...if you like?"

Vik nodded, "Can this tube come out?"

"Yeah, it'll be a lot easier to go now that your foreskin has been removed," Rob slowly and gently removed the catheter.

Vik flinched, "That hurts."

He frowned "You already feel that?" at the man's nod, his eyebrows raise in shock. "You should still be quite numb, as I wasn't expecting it to wear off that quick."

Vik looked at him. "What's that mean?"

Rob just smirked. "Nothing to be worried about Mate, I was just surprised that's all." with that he stands and gets rid of the catheter

Vik watched him. "How will the internal work?" He asked softly.

Rob quickly removes his gloves before re-washing his hands "I'll check your prostate, to make sure it is healthy."

"How?" Vik asked. "With what?"

Rob held up a hand. "I can easily just use my fingers...it may feel weird but I promise you it won't hurt at all."

"Is that all they're supposed to use?" Vik asked.

Rob shrugged. "Some Doctors use a speculum to open you up to look inside...but I personally prefer it when my Doctor uses his fingers."

"You're not to going insert that inside me, are you?"

Rob shook his head. "Nah, I'll just use my fingers...if that is okay with you?"

"Okay," Vik said, hoping that Rob didn't notice how much he was shaking.

Rob ignored the way he noticed him trembling as he sat down while putting on a pair of gloves. "First of all, I'll have to stretch your muscles slightly, but it won't hurt...however it may feel rather uncomfortable."

"N-not as bad as not being able to piss, though?" Vik asked.

Rob shook his head "Nah, nothing at all like that," he lubed up his hand. "Now, spread your legs."

Vik looked at him, "Why?" He blushed.

Rob sighed, "So I can have enough room to perform the rectal exam." He pulled over the stirrups and attached them to the table. "I need you to place your feet in these, as they'll stop you from closing your legs on me."

"You think I might?" VIk did as he was asked, gripping the sheet in fear.

"To be honest Vik...with the way you have been reacting, I think you may cause yourself some damage without them."

Vik nodded. "Okay. What are you going to do?"

Rob smirked "I'm going to perform the exam on you." he grabbed the tube of lubricant.

Vik tensed up. "Don't just shove it in there."

Rob rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to shove anything anywhere."

Vik nodded. "It's just the last time it was done, I, um."

"If at anytime you want me to stop...just tell me and I'll stop.'"

"What are you going to do first?"

"I've got to stretch you open, so I can have enough room to insert my fingers." Rob lubed up his hand.

Vik gulped and gave a shaky nod.

Rob lowers his lubed hand to the man's opening while placing the other on his thigh. "I'm starting now."

"That's cold!" VIk yelped. He tried to pulled back but couldn't.

"It'll soon warm up! So stop panicking!" Rob said, slowly rubbing his fingers along Vik's opening and slowly rubbing the tight muscle.

Vik flinched. "It feels sore."

"You will feel a slight burn like feeling, but it'll disappear soon."

"Hurts."

Rob slowly continued, gently pressing a finger into the other man.

Vik tensed. "It hurts along there."

Rob glanced up, "You want another anesthetic?"

Vik shook his head. "Does look as bad as it feels?"

"You have a rather nasty bruise...but that is what you get for landing funky on a fence!"

"It's that bad?" Vik asked

"Nah, it'll clear fine...it will just be rather tender for a while."

"Okay," Vik said. "Must have really done something,"

Rob chuckled as he slid his finger in. "You'll be fine Vik, I've checked for permanent damage and I'll check you over again while I'm doing this internal...but from what I have already found out, you are just quite tender."

VIk tensed. "It hurts. Why?"

"It'll get better...trust me."

Suddenly Vik felt Rob's finger touch something. "What's that?" He asked, looking at Rob.

Rob smirks and gently strokes the spot once more "It's your prostate."

"It feels weird," Vik said.

Rob nodded. "I'm not finding anything wrong," he withdrew his finger and tossed his gloves. He washed his hands at the sink."How did that feel?" He asked as Vik sat up, after getting out of the stirrups.

"Okay," Vik said. "It wasn't like last time." He got dressed and stood by the door.

"Good," Rob said. "Let's go." They left the exam room.


End file.
